The present disclosure relates to network devices, and more specifically, to script termination on a network device.
Computer networks have a variety of network devices that are all interconnected. Some network devices include clients, servers, routers, hubs, and switches. Some network devices may be implemented as virtual machines, such as virtual switches. Network switches may allow for direct sending of a message from one network device to another through its ports rather than broadcasting the message to all devices connected to the network switch. Scripts with configuration commands can be ran on the network switches and other network devices to configure the flow of messages.